By Chance
by Empy Mai
Summary: Encounters of the random kind. Various meetings between the Second and Sixth Division captains. ByaSoi  Chapter Three: "Your mistress always takes things from me. I think it's only fair that I return the favor."
1. Introductions

Hello all! Well, I must say that ByaSoi is one of my favorite Bleach pairings. I am new to writing in the Bleach fandom although I have been following it for some time. Since this is my first Bleach story, I must say I'm a little nervous so please be kind? Haha, I do welcome constructive criticism, though.

I intend for this to eventually be a series of meetings between the two over the course of their lives, with each meeting sort of influencing the perceptions they have of one another. That said, I hope you enjoy!

------

First Meeting

It wasn't an actual meeting. They didn't speak, they didn't even see one another face to face. She would know his name, but he would not know hers. It was an unconventional "meeting" in that it wasn't a meeting at all.

It was her first time going to the Kuchiki manor. She had been serving as Yoruichi's apprentice of sorts for some time however the Shihoin family head kept her removed from her diplomatic affairs until that day. Soifon had been excited and nervous to accompany Yoruichi. She wondered what kind of important business her mistress had to take care of. A meeting between two of the most powerful families in the Soul Society had to be a weighty matter, she thought to herself.

Soifon, it turned out, severely underestimated her mistress' capricious nature. She had been instructed by her mentor to have a look around while she "strengthened the diplomatic relations between the esteemed Shihoin and Kuchiki clans." Soifon dutifully obeyed, exploring the whole complex. While she had been impressed with the vastness and opulence of the Kuchiki estate, she couldn't help but wonder what Yoruichi was doing, what important matters she was hashing out. Such developments were likely to be heavily guarded, she thought to herself, and wondered if she could find the room and sneak in unnoticed. It would be a good test of her skills.

In the end, such an assessment was rendered unnecessary when Soifon heard her mistress' unmistakable voice ring out. Following the sound, the young girl found her mentor with a young man about her age, she assumed it was the Kuchiki heir. He had the high-bred bone structure. Byakuya, wasn't that his name? Soifon hid herself in the shadows and watched intently, wondering what was going on. It was apparent to her that the young Kuchiki was becoming increasingly irritated with her mistress. She wondered at their conversation. It appeared the diplomatic relations weren't going as well as anticipated.

In a flash, his once bound hair fell around his shoulders and Soifon had the ridiculous thought that his hair looked enviably soft. Dreamily, she wondered if Yoruichi knew what shampoo he used and if she would tell her. Her hair was the one vanity she allowed herself. Her reverie was broken when she heard his undignified shout, "BITCH!"

Soifon stiffened. She would not allow Yoruichi to be referred to in such a callous and rude manner. She silently seethed in shock as she wondered how such a prestigious family could rear such a rude brat. She prepared to go down and show the young man the consequences of his offensive actions but was stayed by a familiar touch. She turned quickly to come face to face with her mistress.

"Now now, there's no need to get worked up," Yoruichi said. "Be a good girl and wait a moment while I have a cup of tea with Ginrei. I won't be long, we can leave after that." Soifon nodded in response but was still filled with righteous indignation at the Kuchiki heir's vulgar behavior. He might have had nice hair, but that was the only thing nice about him, she decided.

"Ah, Byakuya-bo! He's perfect!" Yoruichi said happily as she strode through the Kuchiki estate gate. Soifon, who was trailing silently behind couldn't help but halt at the statement.

"Yoruichi-sama!" she exclaimed, her countenance displaying all the proper incredulity required of the situation, "Kuchiki heir he may be, but he is far too young for you!" She served Yoruichi, but that wouldn't stop her from expressing her dismay at her mistress' questionable taste in men. Not only was Byakuya Kuchiki far too young, but he was also, from her observations, hot-headed, immature, and worst of all disrespectful. He was nowhere near suitable for her mistress. He was almost as bad as Kisuke Urahara, another man whose appeal to Yoruichi remained elusive to the young girl.

Yoruichi's initial look of surprise quickly morphed into one of silent bemusement as she turned to face her young protégé. Soifon gazed at her defiantly, her fists clenched. It was as if she was saying that she would not budge until Yoruichi rid the silly fancy about the Kuchiki heir. The dark-skinned woman let out a chuckle at the sight before saying quickly, "no no, silly! I meant he's perfect for _you_!" The comment's effect on her short companion was immediately apparent. Gone was the stiff determination. In its place was flustered embarrassment.

"W-what? Yoruichi-sama, that is a preposterous suggestion!" said Soifon frantically. Her voice rose higher with each word, becoming uncharacteristically shrill.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh. "You must like him since you're getting so worked up about it," she teased gently. "You have to admit, he is pretty cuuuute!" she added in a sing-song voice.

"Yoruichi-sama!" her protégé yelped while trying vainly to preserve her sense of dignity. "Such words are inappropriate for one as esteemed as yourself! Besides, as I have already stated, I believe Byakuya Kuchiki to be a rude and immature hot-head."

"But he's a cute hot-head."

"No! He may be mildly attractive, however his personality is far too flawed to be appealing."

"So you _do_ think he's good looking. I knew it!" Yoruichi crowed gleefully. "Don't you worry my dear, I will set you two up right away! I think it's adorable that you like him." She hugged Soifon tight against her, as if sharing some sisterly moment. "He's your first crush, isn't he?" she asked as she released her young ward from her clutches. Soifon tore herself away, saying fiercely,

"I don't have a crush on him! I haven't even met him!" She cursed the blush that said otherwise. The pink stain on Soifon's cheeks did not go unnoticed to Yoruichi, but she decided that she had had enough fun with her companion for one day.

"Come on, let's go." She said gently as she turned around once again. Soifon nodded silently, relieved that the ordeal was over. She was irked that the wretched blush wasn't going away as she could feel her cheeks still burning. Her first visit to the Kuchiki estate certainly was memorable but she couldn't wait to get away.

As the two approached the Second Division offices, Yoruichi abruptly called over her shoulder, "here, catch" before tossing a small object behind her. Soifon caught it easily and stared at it a moment before rushing to catch up to her fleet-footed mistress.

"What is this?" She asked when they reached the division. She didn't really need to ask; it was quite clear what it was. The seemingly simple cord was made of fine silk and was obviously expensive. It was Yoruichi's prize of the day, her "crush's" hair tie. What Soifon was wondering was why she had it now.

"It's a gift from your boyfriend, isn't that obvious?" Yoruichi replied with a wink. Okay, so maybe she wasn't _completely_ done teasing Soifon that day. Soifon felt her blush return with a vengeance, and silently cursed. She had just managed to rid herself of it and one comment set it flaring up again. She spluttered a moment, trying to find words to say before giving up. She silently stormed her way past Yoruichi, the cloud of frustration saying more than enough her mood. She hadn't even met the guy and she was in love with him? She gazed reproachfully at her "gift" as she entered her room. It really was a shame such a nice hair tie had to have such a rude owner. She ought to throw it away, she thought to herself. It would surely silence Yoruichi about her supposed affection for the Kuchiki heir. She moved to toss it, but couldn't do it. She held the tie in her hand before sighing softly and setting it carefully aside. She told herself firmly that it was only because it was such a nice, and clearly expensive, ornament; it would have been a shame to discard it. That was the reason, nothing more. She made sure though to hide it away, where her mentor's sharp eyes wouldn't see.

------

Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear what you think ^_^


	2. Kitchen Antics

Hello everyone! It's been a while, no? Well, fortunately (or unfortunately- it really depends on who you ask) I'm not dead! I had intended on writing these segments a little more linearly as I've planned out other "meetings" however this scene popped up in my head one day and I thought, why not? It's a sneak peek at married life for these two when all is said and done. It's not terribly long, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You… can cook?"

He hadn't meant to say it that way, so incredulously. But it was true, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation he had walked in on. The sight that greeted Byakuya when he returned home left him rather dumbfounded. Soifon was working furiously in the kitchen, shrouded in a cloud of steam from the pots furiously bubbling away behind her. Her zanpakuto was nowhere to be seen. Instead of Suzumebachi, the second division captain wielded a cleaver. She diced and chopped with the same exactness and precision that proved to be the downfall of many a hollow.

Then there was her outfit.

Her usual haori had been replaced by an apron. A very frilly and very pink apron. The scene made Soifon appear almost domestic and Byakuya wondered, for a moment, if he was dreaming. A very bizarre nightmare was another distinct possibility.

Soifon's glare as she looked up from the ginger she had been slicing helped assure the sixth division captain that yes, he was indeed awake and yes, his ninja assassin wife was indeed cooking. His question seemed to have offended her, Byakuya noticed. That or the garlic she was currently mincing had somehow affronted her honor. Either way, the rapid and heavy "thunk" of the cleaver hitting the cutting board seemed a bit too forceful to be safe.

Soifon whirled about the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and tossing them in the scorching hot wok. She eyed her husband from over the pot. With one hand stirring vigorously, the other resting on her hip, she explained simply, "just because my lieutenant is too lazy to eat anything besides a meal from a feedbag does not mean that I must be the same." Her tone was the crisp, curt one he had grown accustomed to. The petite beauty gave him a pointed look before turning back to add some chili paste to the pot.

Byakuya stayed rooted at the doorway, watching. It should not have been surprising to see her so self-assured, so at ease. The times Byakuya had seen Soifon appear out of her element were very few and far between. Still, it was difficult to reconcile the lethal warrior he had come to know and love with the determined chef currently occupying the kitchen.

Aware of his lingering presence, Soifon asked over her shoulder, "Would you like to come over and watch?" He did not give a response but within a moment, she felt his commanding presence at her back. It was a presence she had learned to take comfort from. Her husband gazed at the simmering concoction over his wife's narrow shoulders.

"Your cooking," he started slowly, "is there a problem with our chef?" As he asked his mind furiously reviewed the statistics of the current family chef and the proper procedures associated with letting him go.

Soifon chuckled at the question.

"No," she replied, stirring as she spoke, "it's just… I had lived alone for a long time. It felt strange not cooking for myself." Her voice unconsciously took on a wistful tone as she remembered countless dinners by herself. Byakuya sensed the change and wrapped his long arms around his wife's petite frame. He considered pressing a kiss against her cheek but Soifon was rather peculiar with displays of affection and he didn't want to risk anything while a pot of liquid boiling a mere foot away. One could never be too sure. She sighed and smiled slightly as she allowed herself to sink into his warm embrace. She had never dreamed of it, but now that she had someone in her life that she could just touch and be touched by, she had to admit it was nice. Having his arms wrapped securely around her only reminded her of her husband's loyalty. She felt safe entrusting her heart, more fragile than she cared to admit, to him.

The fragrant scent of chili and green onion called her back to action. Breaking reluctantly from his grasp, Soifon went and poured the food into a large porcelain bowl. The smell was intoxicating. She smiled; it had been a dish she'd eaten since she was a child. Holding the steaming dish, she spoke.

"It's done. Would you like some?"

Byakuya nodded as he followed her to the Kuchiki manor's more casual dining room. They both seated themselves and began eating in silence. It was a silly question but she couldn't help but wonder. She sat quietly, eating as she wrestled with asking. It wasn't important, really but she was curious. After a moment of debate, she stopped and silently scolded herself. She feared nothing. If she could command a whole division, she could ask a question. She was being silly. Steeling herself, she broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over the meal.

"Did Hisana ever cook? Her quiet voice seemed loud in the stillness of the room.

Byakuya stopped eating as memories of burnt pancakes, messy clean ups, sheepish apologies, and a wife who never stopped trying filled his conscious.

"On occasion," was his reply before he resumed eating. Nothing more needed to be said. Soifon nodded in silence. It had been a silly question, but she had wanted to know. She didn't want to compete or compare, but simply wanted to learn more about the woman who had made him so happy. She and Hisana were so different, sometimes she just hoped that she was enough. That her love was enough. If there was one thing that people seemed to forget about her, it was that she loved completely and wholeheartedly. She was guarded and reserved, but when she cared about someone, she would love them with her whole heart and fight tooth and nail to make sure they were safe. With her cold reputation, not many saw that side of her.

They continued eating, the comfortable silence unfettered by the early query. It didn't take long for Soifon to notice her husband's eyes, staring intently. Raising her eyebrow in question, she met his gaze. He looked almost sheepish for a moment before mumbling, "your apron…" and trailing off. She looked down and noted that she indeed was still clad in the cotton candy pink frock. Her cheeks flushed to a rosy hue as she undid the tie at the base of her neck.

"It was a gift from Yoruichi-sama," she said, "I don't think she ever really expected me to use it."

Byakuya smiled as he replied, "Yes. It does not appear to match your taste very well."

Soifon shrugged slightly and resumed her focus on her meal. She stopped after a few more bites, remembering the most important question of the meal, "Do you like it? How is the flavor?" She sounded more like an anxious chef than a powerful shinigami at that moment.

Byakuya put down his chopsticks and said firmly, "It is delicious. The flavor is unlike anything I've ever had before. There is… a slight sourness that is quite different than anything I've tried."

Soifon smiled at the high remarks before exclaiming at a spurred memory, "ah yes! I forgot to mention, when I cook, I include poison so I may build an immunity from the extended exposure. I hope you don't mind?"

Byakuya felt the blood run from his face (was it the poison?) and looked down at his plate. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to find his appetite.


	3. Things Stolen

Second Meeting: Things Stolen

Hello all! We meet again! Rather surprising, I know, considering my track record. Originally, I had intended for this to be the second chapter, however, as I think we all know, inspiration works in funny ways. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Soifon and Byakuya in their youth are quite entertaining to write. They're a lot freer and open with their emotions. I love writing Soifon most because, although she tries her best to be the consummate professional, she's still a young girl. Well, I very much enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do as well!

* * *

The fourth time Soifon journeyed to the Kuchiki manner was the first time they came face to face. Incidentally, it was also the first time Yoruichi had her apprentice accompany her on an actual diplomatically oriented trip. On the previous occasions, Soifon served as an escort for some asinine reason or even a little spying escapade; really, any scheme (silly or not) that the Shihoin head cooked up. Soifon gazed in awe at her mistress, bedecked in finery. She remembered the first time she had set eyes on Yoruichi, she was like a goddess then and even now, after getting to know her, Soifon had difficulty not regarding her as such. Her tawny skin seemed to glow and her golden eyes flashed dangerously. If she had not been wearing such an undignified smirk, there was no doubt that she could be described anything other than a goddess. Unfortunately, the image was further ruined when her mistress decided to open her mouth.

"Are you excited to go see your _boyfriend_?" Yoruichi teased. If there was one thing Soifon hated, it was that her mistress never forgot. Especially concerns with her young ward. Prying into Soifon's love life, or in reality, lack thereof, never failed to amuse the head of the Shihoin house. She seemed to revel in the idea of playing big sister and matchmaker even if her services had never been, and never would be, requested.

"I already told you, I do NOT have a crush on that guy! I've never even… I've never even met him!" Soifon spluttered. She felt the blood rushing to her face and her ears. No, this wouldn't do. She was blushing. She couldn't blush. It was unseemly, unprofessional, immature. And, worst of all, if Yoruichi saw, she'd never hear the end of it. Yoruichi never forgot. Ever. Soifon clawed at her neck anxiously for the safety of her mask only to remember it wasn't there. Since she would be accompanying her mistress at her side this time, it had been deemed unnecessary. Never before had she yearned for the anonymity provided by the black cotton cloth. She opted for Plan B, because, as a ninja she could never go without a few backup plans, and ducked her head, hiding her flaming face behind a curtain of ebony locks. If her rosy cheeks hadn't captured Yoruichi's attention, and it looked like it hadn't thankfully, the sudden motion sure did. The downside of the backup plan. The older woman smirked as she stared at the crown of her young friend's head. She had an inkling of what was going on.

"Soifon, is something wrong? Why are you staring at the ground?" She asked. Soifon would have felt relief but the tone just seemed too innocent and unaware to be genuine. No, Yoruichi knew. Always always always go with Plan A, she chastised herself silently while wracking her brain for a suitable explanation.

"Ah, no I'm not staring at the ground, Yoruichi-sama!" She exclaimed as she forced her gaze up at her mistress' face. "I was just admiring your shoes, they are so lovely! Are they new?" The last bit came out as a rush and she felt like a blubbering idiot. Yoruichi's smile grew to a Cheshire grin. Partly because she was proud of Soifon improvising on the spot, but mostly because the girl had, knowingly or not, tapped into one of the woman's more hidden interests. Shoes.

"Why yes, they're new. So observant!" She exclaimed as she lifted her hem a bit for a better view. "The maker, he's been working with me for years and gave them to me free of charge! Are they not exquisite? Apparently, I'm some sort of muse for him." She said with a small smile and a look that said that he was not the only one. Soifon sighed in relief as her teacher prattled on about the make and quality. Maybe talking about shoes wasn't the best idea after all.

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama, our meeting? We're going to be late…"

"Oh you can't wait to get back into your lover's arms I see? Calm down we'll be there in no time! When we arrive you'll be on your own, though, so don't do anything I wouldn't doooo! Wait…" Yoruichi paused as she considered the very long list of things she would do and the trifling little she wouldn't.

"Ack! No that's not what I meant! And what do you mean I'll be on my own?" It was at this moment that poor Soifon realized in situations like this, she just couldn't win.

Yoruichi and her companion arrived at the Kuchiki estate in a manner Yoruichi liked to call "fashionably late", which is to say incredibly and embarrassingly tardy. Awaiting them were not servants, as Soifon had grown accustomed to, but Ginrei Kuchiki and the Kuchiki brat, better known as Byakuya. For the second time that day, she wished she had her mask on. In her years, she had learned the value of anonymity. She watched without a sound as the two heads of the most powerful families in the Soul Society made the polite greetings and formalities ingrained into all members of nobility. The group made their way to the courtyard, all the while talking about this and that and various other trivialities.

"Yoruichi, I have had the servants prepare us some tea. Would you like to come inside?" Ginrei asked. His voice was deep and filled with authority. Even from his posture, it was apparent he was quite skilled. He was clearly a man to be respected.

"Ah, yes. I would like nothing better." Yoruichi purred, following him into the manor. Soifon started after them but a light touch from her mistress halted the motion. "Now, now, this is adults, only. Maybe in a few years." Yoruichi's tone was playful, but her message was clear. Stay put. Soifon stood at a loss. What was her purpose in coming, then? She glanced over and her eye caught the figure of Ginrei's grandson, leaning most undignified against the stone wall. Her eyes narrowed, all the while stubbornly ignoring the slight acceleration of her heart. She should have known.

She was staring at him again… or rather, she was glaring at him. It was hard to miss the cold gaze those black eyes kept sending his way. If looks could kill, he would have certainly been deceased by then and it would not have been pretty. It took him a while to recognize the face, taut in its severity. She was Yoruichi's shadow, the one who always accompanied her when the Shihoin head deigned to visit, but it was the first time she had come without her mask.

She was pretty, he decided, in that severe way that came from one who'd grown up too fast and seen things they'd rather forget. She was also younger than he had anticipated. When her face had been obscured, she had seemed older. It might have been the coldness in her eyes that he was now oh so familiar with. Her face in its entirety seemed to soften the effect, somewhat. Maybe it was her hair, cropped to her chin, that framed her face. All in all she appeared capable, loyal, and most noticeably of all, a seething ball of fury pointed at his direction. What had he done to piss her off? He wondered to himself.

Did he dare talk to her? They were just standing around the courtyard. He could just go back inside and practice his swordplay. The girl didn't seem like she would be one to particularly care. But at the same time, she was intriguing. Not just because she had a stare that could make most men cry. It was simply the fact that she seemed utterly genuine. He didn't meet many girls like that. Most of the time they were too distracted by his position and made fools of themselves falling over their feet, fawning. No. She was definitely not like other girls. It looked like practice would have to wait because he was going to get to know her a little better.

"What's your name?"

She didn't respond. He would have thought she didn't hear if it had not been the thinning of her lips. She was a stubborn one, that was for sure. The two were startled when they heard Yoruichi yell from behind the paper door,

"Soifon! Her name is Soifon!"

"YOURICHI-SAMA!"

Byakuya did not fail to notice the girl's grimace at her mistress' outburst. Soifon. So that was her name.

"What is your problem with me?" He couldn't help but ask. "I noticed that since you arrived, you have done nothing but glower."

"You are disrespectful to Yoruichi-sama. How can you ever expect me to look upon you favorably?" She replied curtly. She gave a wicked glare to further emphasize her point.

"Well, you could get to know me, first. But you see… your mistress always takes things from me. I think that's a valid enough reason not to be entirely nice every once and a while." he said carefully, eying his now quiet companion, "Every time she comes, she'll steal something of mine and I think it's only fair that I can return the favor." She chuckled at his words; he really was arrogant if he thought he could ever succeed at stealing something from Yoruichi. She was too fast, too clever, and too mischievous herself to fall victim to such an attempt. If Byakuya thought he could actually prevail over her mistress, he was just like all the other delusional, conceited aristocrats she had come in contact with so often. Money, she found, could buy many things, but humility and good sense was not one of them.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." She murmured softly, her eyes downcast. If he had been looking, he would have seen the gleam of pride return in her eyes, but his gaze was fixed elsewhere.

"Probably not, you're right. At least not yet." He admitted after a moment. His response surprised the young girl. She had assumed he would balk at her comment and assert his "superior skills". It seemed the Kuchiki at least had some semblance of sense which, given her previous experience with him, actually came as something of a shock. She had assumed he would just assault her with some bombastic speech aobut how his abilities eclipsed those of her mistress or something of that sort. Perhaps she had been wrong about him, she thought to herself as she snuck a quick glance at him. After all, he did have nice hair. Bad people just didn't have nice hair, she had found. Theirs were usually gelled and styled to the brink of death. And Yoruichi had nice hair, so smooth and long and silky. Folks like Kisuke Urahara, she wrinkled her nose at the thought of him, their hair was just a travesty.

She looked at him again, her hair logic making her a bit friendly, but the sight of him gave her a pang of nervousness. The way he was looking at her was disconcerting. It was almost predatory but that wasn't quite it. She could not describe how he looked at that moment but she knew that whatever was coming would not be good.

"What are you planning to do?" She barked. "I will not let you touch a hair on Yoruichi-sama's head nor will I allow you to desecrate anything that belongs to her. Please cast aside your foolish plans, whatever they may be, at once."

This time, the look he gave was very recognizable. He was looking smug. Very smug and Soifon wondered briefly how much trouble she would get into if she wiped that look off with her fist.

"I don't plan on trying anything on that were-cat just yet." He said calmly, "but I know what will be the next best thing. You."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Had she heard him correctly? Was he out of his mind? She and Yoruichi were not alike. How could she be expected to serve as a substitute, in any way to someone like her mistress? Not to mention, what could he possibly take from her?

"You're stupider than I thought," she said, her voice harsh and hostile. "What could you possibly take from me? I have nothing. I am but a servant and guardian for Yoruichi-sama."

"Nothing you say? I bet I can prove you wrong. And I can promise you that once I take it, you'll never get it back." He said with a smirk.

"You are a fool," she hissed as she listed in her head all she owned. Weapons, her uniform, her mask. Nothing of value. Was he delusional?

"I'm telling you, I don-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to her own. Soifon froze. She felt his hands around her arms and felt the tickle of his hair across her cheek. It really was as silky as it looked. No, now was not the time for that. Hair appreciation hour was long over. It was time to rectify this affront to her dignity. She wrestled herself away, breathless and incredulous.

"You… you…" She couldn't seem to form words, she was so angry.

"We're even now." Byakuya said evenly. He was smiling. He looked so disgustingly proud of himself.

Soifon couldn't think of anything to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. She punched him.

Yoruichi and Ginrei returned from their tea to a memorable sight. In one corner of the courtyard lay Byakuya, sprawled out and unconscious. His eye was swollen and red. It was going to be a nasty black eye by the next day. On the other side was a fuming Soifon. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was flushed and breathless. Out of anger or embarrassment, Yoruichi didn't know. For once, she decided it would be best not to ask.

A kiss? He kissed her? Who did he think he was? Some Romeo, Casanova incarnate? Well, she was no Juliet; she was a highly trained and lethal warrior. Being kissed didn't transform her into some prissy princess and she for sure wasn't falling head over heels for him. The disrespect! Byakuya had bought himself a number two spot on Soifon's prestigious "Destroy at All Costs" list, second to Kisuke Urahara's permanent number one position. Then again, she reasoned, getting upset over the situation would be the reaction the Kuchiki heir would want. Was it really so valuable? It was just a kiss, a pressing together of lips, nothing special. It was only her very first kiss. Soifon clenched her fists. No, Byakuya Kuchiki was going down and she would also take down anyone who would even imply that she kind of, sort of, in the tiniest way, liked it. Even if she kind of, sort of, in the tiniest way, did.

* * *

So that's that! I do hope you enjoyed reading this. Please feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is very much welcome and I love hearing what you all think!


End file.
